Infeccion
Sinopsis Despues de el gran ataque plaga a Belwood, Gwen se va al hospital donde el medico le dira lo que le pasa...... mientras ben esta ayudando a recontruir la ciudad y ayudar a la gente que esta atrapada en ls escombros de la ciudad. thumb|199px Episodio Medico: me parece Señor Levin que Gwen esta embarazada. desde ayer Kevin: que???!!!!! como abra pasado? Medico: usted sabra Gwen: eso sinnifica que kevin sera padre??? Medico: si!!! Kevin: nooooooooo!!!!! Mientras en la ciudad con ben Cuatrobrazos: OH!!! esta ciudad esta muy mal....... ya es la cuarta vez que un edificio se cae encima mio thumb|left|320pxCuatrobrazos: ahh duele de verdad!!!!! Ben se levanta de suelo y se va a ayudar a la gente señor: SOCORRO ESTOI ATRAPADO AQUI!!!!! Un hombre se le avia caido una nave plaga, no le llego a aplastar pero lo dejo atrapado Cuatrobrazos: tranquilo cuatobrazos esta aqui para ayudarle thumb|left|260pxCuatrobrazos levanta las piezas de nave y lo salva de una muerte segura, porque otro trozo de nave estab apunto de aplastarle la cabeza Cuatrobrazos: Aqui hay mucho trabajo...... Mientras en la playa thumb|286px Gwen: tranquilo kevin, tener un hijo no es nada malo Kevin: no es que no me gusten lo niños, pero, no se si estoi preparado para ser padre no se si dare ejemplo Gwen: porque dices eso? Kevin: tu ya me conoces..... Gwen: es verdad Mientras en la ciudad Cuatrobrazos: hora de.... Xlr8: Xlr8??? vaya no tenia ni idea de que este aun estaba aqui dentro......GENIAL!!!!! Xlr8 va corriendo por toda la ciudad asta que...... Xlr8: o dios mio que pasa aqui???!!! thumb|left|241pxSoldado con mascarilla: tu vete estas arrestado Xlr8: quien yo?? Soldado con mascarilla: si tu!!!! Xlr8: pero no sabes quien soi yo?????? soi ben tennyson un heroe!! Soldado con mascarilla: pues ese tipo will Harange ese periodista Xlr8: eso tipo es un pringao como un bacalao thumb|left|209px Soldado con mascarilla: da igual.....Pero como hagas algo raro te desgarramos la cara y ponte una mascarilla o algo Xlr8: porque?? Soldado: porque los niveles de radiacion son altisimos y creemos que pueden ser toda esa montaña de cadaveres plaga Soldado: no estamos seguros pero nos parece que un plaga muere desprenden un gas toxico que mata todo a su paso a un radio de 2 kilometros thumb|leftXlr8: mascara? entendido Mientras gwen quiere decir la buena noticia a ben y va en su localizacion Gwen se acerca demasiado a los cadaveres plagas y sin saberlo el virus le entra Gwen empieza a toser comienza a tener frio y sentirse mal asta que al final no resiste y cierra los ojos lentamente Xlr8: GWEN!!!!!!!............. ................................. Gwen se despierta en el hospital donde estan kevin y ben Gwen: que a pasado?? Ben: as pasado un mal rato Kevin: suerte que ben te rescato a tiempo, dice el medico que podrias aver muerto..... Mientras, en la nave de Endtimes desconocido: señor endtimes yo........ Endtimes: callate ya! y arrodillate ante mi! desconocido: lo siento señor Endtimes: ahora explicame el plan......... desconocido: bien..... En la tierra......... thumb|left|266px Ben: kevin, que te pasa?? estas asi desde que gwen desperto Kevin: no me lo recuerdes, Gwen se a puesto muy enferma y se la an llevado a urgencias, dicen que esta contaminada Ben: lo siento Kevin: y eso no es todo, lo que me preocupa es el niño podria morir del virus Ben: lo se Kevin: ya!! i quien sabe cuanta gente esta muriendo ahora por los plagas. Mintras en el hospital Gwen: ahhh ahhhh (vomita) Gwen se mejora y le dan el alta Gwen vuelve a casa pero el virus aun lo lleva dentro Kevin: Gwen!!! te quiero (se abrazan) Ben: (cara de envidia) Kevin: que pasa tu puedes acerlo con Julie gwen se acerca a ben Gwen: a ti tamien te tengo que dar las gracias, despues de todo tu me salvastethumb|left|274px Esa nohe...... Gwen entra en el labavo... Gwen: ahhh (vomita)................(se mira al espejo con cara enferma)...... Mientras....... Ben: esta acabado?? Tecnico vaxasauriano: aun no Ben: (puñetazo a la pared) pues acabalo ya!!!!!!! Fangoso: o te fundo ahora mismo con mis propias manos Fangoso: al igual que e hecho con tu amigothumb|left|304px FIN Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Ben 10: Final Categoría:Episodios de Ben 10: Final